


Excerise, Extra Spies

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I mean ig but ive never worked out in my life and dont plan to ew, M/M, Shipping, Unrealistic Working Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15805347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bela looked up from the computer that she was actually doing her work on and not stalking the hot couple unlike her totally professional coworkers. Mabel was staring at the door like God himself had just swung open the door and claimed to be a hooker on his day’s off. That is, to say, wide eyes and an open mouth. Except she was also drooling. Even was remarkably restraining himself from outright staring at them, although that might have been because he fell out of his chair when the two opened the door.





	Excerise, Extra Spies

“Oh my god, they’re here. Guys, they’re _here.”_

“ _Fuck_ , they’re so pretty, why did they have to be a couple.” 

Mabel made an agreeing noise and started humming the wedding march while Even was complaining about how unfair the gene pool would be now. A glance at the clock confirmed Bela’s fears. It was that one unfairly hot couple’s usual hour. 

Bela looked up from the computer that she was actually doing her work on and not stalking the hot couple _unlike_ her totally professional coworkers. Mabel was staring at the door like God himself had just swung open the door and claimed to be a hooker on his day’s off. That is, to say, wide eyes and an open mouth. Except she was also drooling. Even was remarkably restraining himself from outright staring at them, although that might have been because he fell out of his chair when the two opened the door.

Hard to stalk people through a desk after all. The little perv was probably salivating over their shoes like a dog with a slobber problem. Even was always the most expressional one. This also was most likely why the two came to her station instead of her idiotic coworkers that were acting like the crazed drug heads they, unfortunately, turned into around this couple. 

“Hi, we’re here to check in.” The young male boyishly smiled, golden eyes peeking through a shaggy brown fringe to look at her. His ever faithful companion was staring at the wall, tapping his foot and overall putting off a holier-than-thou attitude. _Jackass._ Nevertheless, Bela smiled politely and did her a job. She was a professional, after all. 

“Names?” 

“Thomas and Minho Park”

Bela nodded, tried to ignore the sound of a camera going off -Mabel _please for the love of God control yourself_ \- and waved them into the gym. She stared as the walked, noting the nice asses but not salivating over them like her desperate coworkers and dreaded the moment the doors swung shut after the two. Lord knows what her coworkers would do. 

Due to Mabel’s inability to keep something secret she already knew about the fanfictions Even based off of them. Not to mention the folder of pictures on Mabel’s phoned labeled “Goals Even If Exercise Sucks.” 

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT, THEY GOT MARRIED!”

Later that day in her plan to escape her over-enthusiastic coworkers that were eagerly discussing their apparent wedding, Bela was in the actual gym part, cleaning up after unruly customers (aka jackasses who parents were probably also jackasses) and making sure everything was alright. Mabel and Even had regaled her with their favorite tales of the hot couple. Like how they could run on the treadmills all day if possible. Or how Mr. Attitude could bench press Bambi. Oh dear, how was she forgetting the time that Minho did push-ups and Thomas had opened a book and settled on his back as if he belonged there. Hell, he probably did for all Bela knew. Well, they _were_ married so she supposed he sort of did. 

What Bela _did_ learn that Muscles apparently had a kink for manhandling his smaller companion. It sounded misogynstic and piggish to her but hey, she wasn’t kink shaming. Unless it involves bodily odors. The only thing worse than professional at the worksite was bad personal hygiene and misuse of body fluids. She would never fail to kink shame that. Gross. 

Entering the area where the sparring mats were installed, she finally found Muscles and Bambi. She paused, inconspicuously watching the two through her hair. They weren’t holding anything back and it reminded Bela of a dance. Only with possibly more blood and more touching the other person. 

She watched as Muscles struck out towards Bambi and flinched in sympathy. That certainly looked to fast to dodge. Bambi, however, proved her wrong as he grabbed the arm, twisted under it and jumped _wrapping his thighs_ around Muscles’’ _throat_ and taking him down.

Huh. Go, Bambi. He totally just earned her respect and not all of it was because she could barely stand Mister Prisster. 

The two continued to do more exercises that made Bela’s head spin and her entire body shuddering in disgust as she continued to sweep the floor. RIght as she put her broom up, she heard a throat clear behind her and inwardly groaned before preparing her _hello, of course, i want you to make me work more_ smile. Bambi was behind her, smiling sheepishly and running a hand across the back of his neck. “Hey, do you think you could be our spotter, please?” 

Bela’s smile sharpened to a razor. Still, she agreed even as she seethed in her mind. _, Of course,_ , they wanted to work out together and couldn’t just do it one at a time. She obediently followed Bambi to his other half, making ‘ah’ and ‘mmm’ noises to sooth his nonsensical rambling. Muscles was putting weights on the barbell but to her confusion, only put fifty. He certainly looked like he could handle more. Maybe it was Bambi’s weight. It would fit in with their annoying codependency the two seemed to have. 

Instead, Muscles slid under the barbell and Bambi just full on climbed on top of the bar. No warnings or anything just clambered over his friend and settled right on top of there. She was going to tell them that it was (probably? She didn’t lift weights) against the rules but then embraced the fact that they broke a lot of rules and got away with it because they’re hot and just shrugged. Not to mention, she just didn’t care. So she politely stood there and watched.

Bambi soon did a perfect one-handed handstand on the bar and Muscles started lifting. The routine was familiar as if they did it thousands of times before. Bela wouldn’t put it past them. Fit people were a different breed and one she had no interest in. 

“Hey, would you rather walk on a bed of hot coals or needles?” Bela startled for a second before realizing that Bambi was talking to Muscles. Thank god, she hated talking to customers unless she had too. 

“Mmm...hot coals”

“Really, even if it meant third-degree burns on your feet?”

“I can take the heat,” Bela inwardly scoffed and not so inwardly rolled her eyes “Better than my feet being tickled”

“Pfft, yeah, okay,” At least one of them was sensible. “Hey, your right arm isn’t extending all the way when you come up- even it out” 

‘It would be straight if _someone_ quit shifting.”

“Nothing about us is straight, Minho” 

Bela quickly coughed to hide her amusement, smile growing despite her will. Maybe Mabel and Even weren’t wrong about these two. Not that she would ever tell them that, though. She had a professional reputation to maintain after all but next time, she might just actually listen to Even’s new fanfiction concerning the two. 


End file.
